Noche de Halloween
by Tete93
Summary: La noche del 31 de Octubre de 1993, Sirius decide visitar por primera vez la tumba de James y Lily. Este fic participa para el reto "Una imagen, una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Este fic participa para el reto "Una imagen, una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

El reto: Se deberá escribir un fic sobre un fanart que nos corresponda en un sorteo.

La historia está basada en el fanart October 31, 1993 de **Arhatdy**

Link (eliminen los espacios): arhatdy . deviantart art / October- 31-1993- 335416259

Palabras: 2697

Clasificado: K+

Disclaimer: El Potterverso pertenece a la maravillosa J. K. Rowling, yo no gano ni un knut por escribir esto.

**Noche de Halloween**

Sirius no estaba seguro en que momento había decidido que iría al Valle de Godric. Hacía un par de horas ni siquiera sabía que era Halloween. Simplemente había visto desde el bosque que los estudiantes salían por montones del castillo en lo que suponía era una excursión a Hogsmeade, así que lo había visto como su oportunidad ideal para colarse. Luego de ver las calabazas en el vestíbulo supo que la fecha, pero no se había permitido pensar en eso en ese momento y se había dirigido directamente al retrato de la dama gorda, pero esta se había negado a dejarlo pasar.

En retrospectiva, cortar el lienzo del retrato había sido una de sus ideas más estúpidas (y eso que había bastantes entre las cuales escoger), en su defensa podía argumentar que la sensación de ira y frustración era indescriptible al saber que Peter estaba solo a unos metros de él y era el estúpido retrato de la dama gorda lo que impedía que le pusiera las manos encima. Cuando la dama gorda había huido a otro retrato advirtiendo que Sirius Black se había colado al castillo, supo que era el momento de huir.

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, y se convirtió en perro apenas puso un pie fuera del castillo, pero no paró de correr, ni siquiera cuando ya había entrado al túnel del sauce boxeador. No fue hasta que estaba en la casa de los gritos que se permitió volverse a convertirse en humano, tumbarse en la desbaratada cama, y dejar que las emociones lo invadieran.

Era la noche de Halloween, el aniversario de muerte de Lily y James, el primer aniversario del que Sirius estaba consciente. En Azkaban es muy difícil mantenerse al tanto de las fechas, a ratos ni siquiera sabía en qué año estaba, podía tener una vaga noción de cuantos años habían pasado, pero no podía estar seguro de nada. La primera vez que constató que habían pasado doce años desde su encarcelamiento había sido cuando Fudge le había dejado aquel periódico. Aun así, no creía que estando en Azkaban hubiese hecho mucha diferencia estar consciente que era el aniversario de su muerte, igual era algo que recordaba todos los días cortesía de los dementores.

Ahora que estaba consciente ni siquiera era capaz de definir las emociones que estaba sintiendo, eran negativas seguro, una opresión molesta en el pecho, pero no era capaz de explicarla con palabras. No se había logrado quedar acostado en la cama y había comenzado a dar vueltas por la casa de los gritos. En algún momento había comenzado a preguntarse si acaso le gustaría visitar la tumba de Lily y James, y había cambiado su respuesta al menos unas treinta veces discutiendo consigo mismo.

"_Es mi mejor amigo"_

"_Visitarlo no cambia el hecho de que esté muerto"_

"_No, pero tal vez haga más fácil aceptar su muerte"_

"_No es como si hubiese tenido doce años para hacerlo ¿verdad?"_

Finalmente se desapareció antes de tener tiempo de volver a cambiar de opinión y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el valle de Godric. Se dirigió al cementerio y cuando estaba pasando por la iglesia se detuvo en seco, en lugar del obelisco que siempre había estado allí, se encontraba una estatua. Una representación de James y Lily con Harry en brazos. Sintió una punzada de dolor y nostalgia al recordar que cuando eran adolescentes James solía decir que algún día iban a levantar una estatua en su honor, en ese entonces era gracioso cuando lo decía, solo una arrogancia más de James.

Al seguir caminando la estatua se volvió a transformar en el obelisco. No le tomó mucho encontrar la tumba ya que era de mármol blanco y resaltaba entre las demás. Volvió a leer la inscripción y la releyó pero las palabras no parecían entrar a su cerebro.

_JAMES POTTER_

_Nacido el 27 de Marzo de 1960._

_Murió el 31 de octubre de 1981._

_LILY POTTER_

_Nacido el 31 de Enero de 1960._

_Murió el 31 de octubre de 1981._

_El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte._

Leer el nombre de James en el mármol blanco le producía mareo. No podía decir que jamás había pensado en lo que sería perder a su mejor amigo, no podía decir que su muerte era algo reciente, pero eso no hacía más fácil ver su tumba.

La primera vez que había pensado que podía perder a James no había sido en la guerra, no había sido cuando supieron de la profecía, no había sido la primera vez que James se había enfrentado a Voldemort, había sido mucho antes, cuando aún eran niños.

* * *

Él último día de clases de primer año fácilmente había sido el día más caliente del año. Remus, Peter, Sirius y James habían al lago, al acercarse lo suficiente Sirius se había lanzado al agua sin pensárselo y sin sacarse la túnica, solo los zapatos.

—¡Vengan! ¡El agua está muy buena! — Gritó Sirius sacando la cabeza del agua.

—¿Has perdido la razón? — le contestó Remus desde la orilla.

—Oh vamos ¿Acaso le tienen miedo al calamar gigante? — añadió salpicándolos un poco de agua. Sus amigos como respuesta al ataque se acercaron al agua y comenzaron a salpicarlo un poco también (aunque esto no hacía ninguna diferencia, él ya estaba empapado).

Luego, sin previo aviso Sirius agarró la pierna de Remus y de Peter, jalándolos al agua con él.

—Eres un completo idiota — dijo Remus aunque parecía bastante a gusto en el agua.

—Al menos me hubieses dejado sacarme los zapatos — añadió Peter quitándoselos y lanzándolos a la orilla.

—No sean llorones que el agua está deliciosa ¿O no James? — contestó Sirius percatándose en ese momento que su mejor amigo no estaba en el agua con ellos, no se había molestado en jalarlo porque asumió que James saltaría voluntariamente. Lo miró con desconcierto y gritó—¿Por qué jodidos sigues en la orilla? Vamos, salta.

—Estoy bien. Sé que mueres por mí y me quieres ver remojado, pero eso tendrá que esperar a otra ocasión. — Bromeo James sin hacer amago de acercarse al agua ni un poco.

—Has de parecer un pollo remojado. Ahora salta.

—Un hermoso pollo remojado, pero no lo comprobarás el día de hoy.

—¿Es que no te gusta el agua? Eso explicaría porque no te duchas. Te haría bien bañarte de vez en cuando, nuestro dormitorio ya comenzó a oler a leonera.

—Disfruten ustedes su baño mensual, yo los espero en la orilla.

Mientras discutían, Sirius se había acercado a James y sin previo aviso había jalado de él también, llevándoselo consigo al lago. Tardó un par de segundos en notar que algo no estaba bien, a James le estaba costando trabajo acomodarse en el agua, sacudía las extremidades con desesperación e intentaba sacar la cabeza, pero nuevamente se hundía.

Casi por instinto y sin detenerse a pensarlo, jaló a James de la túnica y llevó a la orilla del lago. Peter y Remus volvieron a ver confundidos. James se sentó torpemente mientras tosía el agua que se había metido a su boca.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Peter mientras él y Remus salían también del lago.

—No sé nadar — explicó James.

Remus y Peter comenzaron a deshacerse en preguntas sobre si estaba bien y ese tipo de cosas, pero Sirius lo oía todo muy lejos como si fuese una radio mal sintonizado, se sentía como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo en el estómago y le hubiese sacado todo el aire. James no sabía nadar, James podía haberse ahogado y la sola idea era suficiente para marearlo.

Una pequeña parte de su cerebro le susurraba que estaba exagerando, que la parte del lago en que estaban no podía pasar de más de metro y medio de profundidad y hasta el enano de James superaba esa altura, que lo peor que podía haber pasado era un susto y algo de agua en los oídos; pero era difícil escucharla porque la otra parte de su cerebro gritaba que James había estado en peligro, que Sirius podría haber perdido a su mejor amigo y todo habría sido su culpa.

Cuando por fin logró salir del estupor en el que estaba se acercó a James y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Y eso porque demonios fue? — preguntó James frunciendo el ceño.

—Por ser un completo imbécil, si solo me hubieses dicho que no sabías nadar jamás te hubiese jalado al agua. — contestó Sirius en tono reprobatorio sosteniéndole la mirada. Y luego simplemente lo jaló y le dio el abrazó más fuerte del que fue capaz.

Podía haber sido una exageración, podía ser que la vida de James no hubiese estado realmente en peligro, podía no haber sido más que unos segundos los que James estuvo en el agua, pero esos segundos habían bastado para hacer que el pequeño Sirius se diese cuenta de lo frágil que es la vida de un ser humano, de la facilidad con que le podrían arrebatar a James. Y en esos momentos nada se le antojaba más que seguirlo abrazando y comprobar que seguía respirando, que seguía teniendo a su mejor amigo y no dejarlo ir jamás.

* * *

El segundo nombre en la lápida tampoco era muy fácil de aceptar. Lily Potter. Si era honesto Lily no le había caído muy bien cuando la había conocido, durante los primeros dos años de escuela ni siquiera le había parecido un ser humano. Era más como un robot programado para obedecer todas las reglas y ser perfecta, arruinaba la diversión y la detestaba. No había sido hasta un incidente en segundo año que se había visto obligado a aceptar que Lily Evans era un ser humano y tal vez un poco más parecida él de lo que aparentaba a simple vista. No es que se hubiesen vuelto amigos entonces (eso tomó cinco años más), pero definitivamente había suavizado un poco su opinión tan dura sobre ella.

* * *

Sirius odiaba la costumbre de la profesora Sinistra de sacarse los zapatos durante las clases, cuando estaba sentada en el escritorio y creía que sus estudiantes no la veían. Es por eso que en segundo año, durante una clase de astronomía particularmente aburrida, Sirius no había podido resistir la tentación y disimuladamente había agarrado los zapatos de la profesora y los había metido en su mochila sin que nadie más que James (con quien compartía escritorio) lo viese.

—¿Y mis zapatos? — Había preguntado confundida la profesora, haciendo que toda el aula rompiera a reír al notar los pies descalzos de la profesora. — ¿Han visto los zapatos? — insistió.

—Sí, muchas veces — contestó James con seriedad— son unos accesorios de las vestimentas que se usan para proteger los pies.

—Yo incluso estoy usando un par en este momento — añadió Sirius mostrando sus propios zapatos.

Eso provocó un par de risas más en el aula, pero fueron ahogadas ante la mirada severa de la profesora.

—No se hagan los graciosos señor Potter y señor Black. — Contestó comenzando a pasearse descalza por toda el aula — Y quien tenga mis zapatos, haga el favor de devolverlos. — aunque se suponía que ese último comentario iba dirigido a todos, miró directamente a Sirius y a James cuando lo decía.

Durante unos minutos más fue divertido verla enloquecer buscando los zapatos. Sin embargo llegó un momento en que exigió que le devolvieran los zapatos, caso contrario los atraería con el encantamiento convocador y quien los tuviera estaría en serios problemas. Fue en ese momento que Sirius se dio cuenta que tenía que deshacerse de la prueba del delito. Sin embargo ahora que la profesora estaba atenta no podía volver a colocarlos debajo del escritorio sin que ella lo notara.

Así que casi sin pensarlo llevó a cabo lo que parecía una buena idea: los lanzó por la ventana. Miró a su alrededor a ver si alguien (además de James) lo había visto, en el escritorio de la izquierda se encontraban Remus y Peter quienes no lo acusarían jamás, aunque ambos parecían no haber notado nada. Y en el escritorio de la derecha se encontraba Lily Evans y Mary McDonald, Mary parecía bastante entretenida en su telescopio, Evans por su parte le dirigía una mirada escandalizada y Sirius supo que ella había visto todo.

Cuando la profesora Sinistra convocó los zapatos, estos entraron flotando por la ventana, maltratados después de la larga caída desde la torre y llenos de lodo. La profesora comenzó a exigir que le dijeran quien los había lanzado.

—Señorita Evans, ya que usted es una de mis más confiables alumnas, le pido que conteste con la verdad. ¿Usted vio quien lanzó los zapatos?

Sirius sospechaba que la razón por la que le preguntaba a Lily tenía que ver con que fuera la que estaba sentada más cerca de Sirius y James, quienes no solo eran sus alumnos más revoltosos sino que además eran lo más cercanos a la ventana. Claro que Remus también era excelente alumno y estaba sentado cerca de ellos, pero si la profesora sospecha de Potter y Black sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo preguntarle a Lupin porque este probablemente los encubriría.

Sirius estaba seguro que Evans lo acusaría de inmediato, así que se quedó con la boca abierta cuando la niña negó con la cabeza y dijo.

—Lo siento profesora, no lo sé.

Sirius no podía creer lo que había oído. Porque no había forma que Lily niñita-perfecta- Evans lo estuviese encubriendo, era como ver a James partir su escoba en dos y anunciar que renunciaba al equipo de Quidditch. Tal vez había interpretado mal expresión en su cara y ella no había visto nada, tal vez estaba escandalizada por algún chisme que le acababa de contar Mary.

Una semana después, cuando casi ni recordaba el tema de los zapatos, Lily le había pedido que le consiguiera un pastel de la cocina para el cumpleaños de Mary y casualmente había mencionado los dañados zapatos de la profesora Sinistra. Sirius le había conseguido el pastel, esa era la parte fácil. La parte difícil había sido aceptar que si Lily había sido capaz de mentirle a una profesora y luego chantajearlo con eso para conseguir un pastel para su amiga, entonces Evans era más parecida a él de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Se sentó en el suelo al lado de la lápida sin dejar de contemplarla, recordando mil cosas más. Cornamenta borracho luego de ganar la copa de Quidditch. La vez que Slughorn lo había emparejado con Lily para un proyecto de pociones y al principio las horas juntos en la librería se le antojaban horribles, pero un día se había sorprendido a si mismo disfrutando la compañía de Evans. Las noches de luna llena cuando merodeaban por los terrenos del colegio convertidos en animales.

La noche que se unieron a la orden del fénix. Cornamenta pidiéndole ser su padrino de bodas. La cara de más absoluta felicidad de James cuando le anunció que Lily estaba embarazada. Montar la motocicleta y sobre volar Londres en compañía de su mejor amigo. La inolvidable noche que Harry James Potter había venido al mundo (creía recordar que en el dolor de parto Lily había maldecido el nombre de James por ser quien había puesto el bebé en su vientre). El terror paralizante cuando supo de la profecía. Y la noche de la que se arrepentiría toda su vida, la noche que había sugerido que Peter fuese el guardián de secretos.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó sentado frente a la tumba, pero cuando por fin se levantó ya estaba amaneciendo y los feligreses comenzaban a llegar a la iglesia muggle. No podía darse el lujo que nadie lo reconociera así que volvió a transformarse en perro y se fue de allí dándoles una última mirada nostálgica a la tumba. No sabía si la visita lo había hecho sentir mejor o peor, suponía que ambas, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, le había dado energías para seguir cazando a Peter. Porque la culpa de todo esto la tenía Colagusano, habían confiado él y él había vendido a James y a Lily a Voldemort y Sirius lo haría pagar por eso.

**FIN**

Aunque amé la imagen me costó muchísimo escribir esta historia. Espero que no haya sido un total desastre.

Recuerden, los reviews son amor. Hagan el amor, no Horcruxes.

Besos

Tete


End file.
